


STAY

by hanihoney



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Not Beta Read, Or edited, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is gender neutral, because we die like women, cuz im multifandom af, demon!Wooyoung, dryad!Mingi, everyone but reader is some sort of supernatural creature, fairy!Hongjoong, fairy!Yeosang, halfvampire!Jongho, mentions of others groups probably, merman!San, poor reader gets caught up in their mess, prince!seonghwa, warlock!Yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihoney/pseuds/hanihoney
Summary: All Seonghwa wanted was a way out of the monotony. Life in a fairytale may have guaranteed a happy ending, but it also meant living the same few moments of his life over and over again. The same battles, the same villain, the same damsel in distress (whose character was terribly written and ever so boring).All Seonghwa wanted was some excitement.~All you wanted was for some peace and quiet. When you rented out the numerous spare rooms in your newly inherited house, you definitely didn’t expect what you got. Being the landlord to seven supernatural beings was hard work, especially when one was a simple human.All you wanted was for Yunho to stop blowing up your kitchen.---------------------------------------(Crossposted to my tumblr @hwaseonghwa)





	STAY

Sometimes, you wondered what you must have done in some previous life to end up attracting such chaos. And then Yunho offers to find out for you and you decide that, actually, you would prefer not to know. Because whatever you did that caused you to almost die of a heart attack at least ten times a day must have been terrible and you would much rather not have that weighing on your conscience.

Of course you loved your boys. You did, really. But they were like toddlers. Toddlers with various powers. Toddlers with powers that were able to buy alcohol.  
And that was your current cause of a headache.

Earlier that morning, you had woken up bright and early, ready to get started with your day. The weather was beautiful, bright sunshine streaming in through the gaps in your curtains and the house was peaceful, not a noise to be heard beyond the birdsong from outside your window. You thought nothing of the quiet, thinking that it was simply due to your seven housemates being fast asleep, no doubt due to the late night you all had had because of weekly movie night.

After a quick shower, you slip on some trousers and a hoodie (obviously stolen by San at some point, the smell of the ocean still lingering) and head downstairs to the kitchen, your stomach making it’s want for food known. But as soon as you step foot into the kitchen, your quest for breakfast in put on hold. On the island counter in the centre of the room, glass bottles of various colours and sizes are strewn about in varying degrees of emptiness. Upon closer inspection you realise that every single one of them is alcoholic. And amongst all the bottles you could see three familiar heads all staring into the object of your nightmares: Yunho’s cauldron. That thing had caused more problems than you had hairs on your head. And the Warlock himself had only been living with you for two years! And so there you were, all hopes of a relaxing morning flying out the window as you gaze upon the mess that would no doubt get worse before it got better.

“What are you three doing?” you say, your tone conveying your disbelief and confusion at the scene that greets you. Upon hearing your voice, three heads shoot up to look at you, eyes wide and looking as guilty as kids that had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“Okay, so you know how Jongho just became legal, which means now he can drink with the rest of us instead of sitting off to the sight with a glass of orange juice and a pout,” San starts, slinging an arm around the younger boy, who was still half asleep and sipping on a plasma carton. A vast contrast to the other two, who were both very wide awake (a miracle to see at the early hour) and almost literally bouncing around the workspace.

“But the vampire side of him means that alcohol just gets burned up in his system, not effecting him at all. So we’re trying to create something that will work for him. It shouldn’t be too hard. We even managed to get some elvish liquor off of Changbin,” Yunho continues as he adds some of said liquor into the concoction, his matter of fact tone almost convincing you that he knows what he’s doing. And for a second you actually think that one of his experiments may be a success, as seconds after he finishes the contents of the cauldron starts to shine gold, the light reflecting off of the faces of San, Yunho and Jongho who all lean over the apparatus, their expressions full of wonder. The moment doesn’t last long though, as suddenly a violent hissing comes from the cauldron and you barely have time to duck behind the counter before the mixture explodes almost soundlessly. Peeking your head up over the counter, any anger you might have had at the mess quickly fades. For standing in exactly the same positions as they were moments before are the three boys, their shocked expressions highlighted by the same golden, viscous liquid that now covered your kitchen.

The sound of you bursting into laughter breaks the three out of their dumbfounded states and they look at you and your very much clean state laughing on the floor. Sharing a look between them, it doesn’t take them long to round the counter and for your laughs to turn into disgusted screams as they flop on top of you, ignoring your shouting of just having showered in favour of getting you as messy as them.

-

It’s takes ten minutes and the arrival of a very confused Hongjoong entering for the four of you to leave your impromptu cuddle pile on the kitchen floor. Jongho gets up first, escaping the clutches of a clingy San, and you allow to easily pull you up, not too keen on falling over thanks to the now very slippery floor.

“Do I even want to know what happened?” the fairy says, a smile tugging at his lips despite the exasperation in his voice as he gazes at the bottle strewn, gold covered mess that used to be the kitchen.

“Quite honestly, probably not,” you answer as you wipe your face clean to the best of your ability before giving up, instead turning around to face the three mischief makers who quickly smile innocently, avoiding your gaze. Before you can say anything however, Hongjoong moves behind you, taking ahold of your shoulders.

“Go get yourself clean again. I’ll make sure they clean this, and get started on breakfast,” he tells you, steering you out of the room. As you go, Hongjoong turns back around to face the remaining three, who all smile back at him innocently. Sighing slightly, Hongjoong smothers his grin and puts on his sternest look, the one which has all the other residents of the house calling him “Dad”. 

“Alright. Yunho, try to remember that cleaning spell, though by now you should have it memorised.”

“Yes sir!”

“Jongho, take all these bottles to the basement for now.”

“Got it.”

“San...just clean. Normally. We don’t want another bubble incident.”

“Aye aye captain!”

And with that the three of them salute and part ways. Jongho fills his arms with half empty bottles, ignoring the fact that they were still covered in the weird alcoholic concoction, and goes back and forth between the basement and the kitchen, his supernatural speed making the job much easier. Hongjoong joins San and together the two start to clean while Yunho makes his way out of the kitchen and to the living room, where his spellbook sat on the bookshelf. Five minutes pass by quickly, Jongho joining his elders in cleaning once all the bottles are safely tucked away (to most probably be forgotten about until you need to get the Christmas decorations out and rediscover them).

“What’s taking you so long Yunho! We need you to get the ceiling for us!” Hongjoong calls as he stands on a chair, trying to reach above him (and failing).

“Uh, hyung…? I, um...can you come here?” the warlock replies, the tone of his voice causing Hongjoong’s brows to furrow in concern. Climbing down from atop his perch, Hongjoong puts down his sponge and makes his way into the living room, the other two following behind him, only for the three of them to stop in the doorway. In the middle of the lounge stands Yunho, one hand holding his spellbook open, the other clutching his wand. Not an unusual sight in their household. However, the handsome man dressed up like some prince from a fairytale that none of them had ever seen before? A little more unusual.

“I...think I made a man?” Yunho says quietly, staring at the stranger in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know in the comments here or over at my tumblr (@hwaseonghwa) what ships you think I should do, if any or if I should make this just one big polyamorous fic like I'm thinking.


End file.
